Just Us
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: Edward and Jasper spend Valentine’s Day together on Esme’s island after ten years as a couple. SLASH!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **SLASH- Rated M for a reason folks

**Summary: **Edward and Jasper spend Valentine's Day together on Esme's island after ten years as a couple.

**A/N: **Was originally a competition entry but I missed the deadline. Silly me.

* * *

**Just Us**

_***_

I smiled as I watched him in the water, enjoying the sun for once, his skin sparkling like diamonds. I'd never been particularly fond of that particular aspect of being a Vampire, it just seemed silly and unattractive on everyone I met...that is apart from _him. _He pulled it off and looked like an angel in the process, although after ten years sharing a bed with him I knew that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Ten Years; my how the time passes when you have someone to share it with. For over a hundred years I desperately waited for that special someone who I would spend my eternity with, my soul mate. At first I thought I'd found it in Bella Swan, a human girl who's scent nearly drove me to destruction, literally, but then after turning her the scent of her blood disappeared and there was nothing but a sense of duty to my then newly turned wife and not to mention our daughter Renesmee.

Duty hadn't been enough and after years of fighting we decided to separate. Bella had needed space of course and left to stay with our friends the Denalis for a few years, taking Nessie with her of course. Those few years after our break up were possibly the hardest years of my long life, for more than one reason.

I missed Nessie everyday missing important stages of her life. I felt responsible for causing so much pain to Bella and to my family who were all scared of losing Bella. I spent most of the time in the cottage living room, barely speaking to anyone even as everyday each of them would come to see me at least once, Jasper more than the others. I'd thought it had merely been because of his ability; that he needed to make me feel better to stop the onslaught of emotions that were hitting him daily.

I'd stopped bothering to read the thoughts of those around me, had completely shut myself off from everything and everyone around me...apart from Jasper. Somehow he managed to reach me when no-one else could and more often than not I found myself wrapped up in his strong arms desperately wishing I could cry and cursing my Vampirism once more.

For some reason I felt safe in his arms as we sat there for hours on end. Sometimes he would read to me, or hum some of my favourite pieces of music. I knew for certain that it wasn't his gift having this affect on me because Jasper would have employed it to help with my misery before anything else, but had opted against any involvement at all because I had to get through it on my own, and for that I thanked him.

After a while I started to come out the other side of things and that's when I started to notice the changes. Firstly Jasper was spending almost all of his time with me and when he wasn't holding me close to him, something I'd assumed all that time had merely been out of brotherly compassion, he was acting almost shy.

Secondly Alice never once came to visit me, ever, which was strange behaviour for the member of my family I'd been closest to for the longest time. Originally I palmed it off as loyalty to Bella and anger towards me for hurting her but as I started to read my family's thoughts once again I realised that there was something going on between Alice and Jasper, something which didn't bode well for their relationship and if I could read Jasper's thought and Alice's actions correctly it had something to do with me, although for the life of me I couldn't work it out.

I let it be for the time being as I had something a bit more pressing to deal with at the time. The more and more I came out of my depression I started to feel an attraction of sorts to Jasper, but it wasn't just attraction, although I had found myself daydreaming about the blond when he wasn't there and even sometimes when he was; it was something deeper than that and it scared me.

When I saw him my dead heart seemed beat again as a barrage of emotions crashed around me with such intensity, an intensity I'd never felt about anything before, except in the love I had for my daughter and the rest of my family, but this was different. The thing that scared me most was the fact that Jasper would be able to feel it too, and yet he never once showed any inclination of having done so, not even in his thoughts which switched mostly to lists while he was around me.

_***_

Alice had left soon after, going to stay with Bella and Nessie. Rosalie had stopped talking to me as well by then, angry at me for driving half of our family away...as if I didn't hate myself enough for it already. Jasper moved his stuff into the cottage with me and I was finding it harder and harder to mask my emotions around him, before it had been easier because I could let them take over once he'd returned to the house but with him there 24/7 I had no escape from him.

When those emotions would take over I could see him stiffen as he read a book or looked out a window or even as he held me during a particularly bad time, yet despite this he never left, he comforted me when I needed it.

We fell into a routine and nothing changed for months. I was beginning to feel better, content, the only thing missing was Nessie and Rosalie, I no longer even missed Alice, my feelings for Jasper clouding any love I had for my sister, jealousy of their previous relationship all that I associated with her.

A Jasper I never saw before was beginning to shine through as well, his usually serious and reserved nature being replaced by playfulness, especially when we were hunting or wrestling, something that I was very pleased to see, even more so when he told me the reason was because Alice was gone.

***

Those few months were great of course, but they were nothing compared to what followed. It happened one day when Jasper and I were hunting, just us. I had just been about to pounce on a deer that I had spotted when Jasper's body collided with mine, forcing us both to the ground. It was there as I lay on the ground, Jasper on top of me, both of us panting unnecessarily when it happened. One moment we were looking into each other's eyes and the next his lips were on mine in the most amazing kiss of my life.

He pulled away after only a few moments resting his forehead against mine, a small smile playing across his lips. It was then...even before Jasper had told me, that I realised this was the reason why Alice had left, she'd had a vision of it happening and when Jasper had confirmed his feelings for me their relationship had fallen apart, it was Alice bowing out to allow Jasper and I to be happy, and I no longer felt jealous of her...instead my dead heart hurt for causing so much pain to someone who was so important to both of us, and even more so because I'd thrown all the love I held for her aside because of the green-eyed monster that had reared its ugly head.

Jasper had pulled me close then, whispering comforting words, telling me that it was okay and that both she and Bella understood now. It took me a while to believe what he said about it not being our fault... actually it took a visit from Carlisle to drill that into my thick skull. It took his story of a Vampire he'd met before he turned me and Esme to make me realise that it was only natural...that Jasper and I were destined to be together, and what a beautiful gift that was.

XFLASHBACKX

"_No matter who you loved before, Alice and Bella included, once you found the other half of your soul, that person you were meant to spend the rest of your life with, there was nothing that could stand in the way of you being with that person, even if that means hurting someone else in the process." Carlisle said laying a hand on my shoulder and sqeezing gently._

"_Alice is okay...she's seen such bright futures for all four of you, even for Bella and herself. Of course it's going to hurt at first, losing someone who you loved, who you devoted such a large part of your life to, but you get through it, you recover. She'll come back to us when she's ready, Bella too." _

XENDFLASHBACKX

Things improved tenfold after that conversation I had with Carlisle. Jasper and I grew closer than ever before, learning about each other in a way we'd never done before, revealing things to each other that no-one but a lover could know, even things that Bella and Alice had never learnt.

Rosalie had gotten over her anger with me, especially once we moved back into the house and she saw us together. She'd practically squealed as she watched us from the other side of the living room as we shared simple and loving touched as we read, me lying on the sofa with my head resting in Jasper's lap while he ran his hand through my hair.

That moment was fully ingrained in my mind because it was the moment that Rosalie fully accepted, fully understood why everything had changed. It was then that she realised, like I had only a month before, that Jasper and I were two halves of the same whole.

_***_

The family was complete once again a few weeks later when Alice and Bella returned. At first things were strained between the four of us especially as Jasper and I had gotten used to being together as freely as Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie Emmett whilst in the house. However I was overjoyed that Nessie was back in my life. She'd grown so much since I'd last seen her, she now resembled a sixteen year old girl, her growth rate having become less rapid than before, but still remaining quite fast.

Carlisle believed that because of her Vampire half her growth will continue to slow down until it stops completely and she will remain as we all do, immortal.

All in all I couldn't have been happier in life, so glad that our family could get through anything with time.

_***_

"What you thinking 'bout darlin'," Jasper whispered against my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist. For a moment I was astonished that I had been so lost in my thought that I hadn't heard him coming before relaxing into those arms that still made me feel safe, home whenever they wrapped around me.

"Just the past few years," I replied spinning round in his arms to look at that beautiful face that I fell in love with all over again every time my eyes rested upon it.

"Well don't. This week's about now, you and me together and in love, not about the past and the hurt that we've been through to get to this point, just us." Jasper replied as he brushed his lips against mine in a sweet and loving kiss.

I melted into his arms allowing the kiss to override my senses. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me up into his arms carrying me through into the bedroom. He lay me down gently upon the mattress as he leant over me his eyes scanning over my still clothed body as mine studied his beautiful face, concentrating on his eyes, now almost black with lust.

"God I want you so much," Jasper whispered as he bent his head to brush his lips against mine softly before moving down across my jaw and down my neck, stopping to lick and suck on that one spot that drove me crazy, teeth gently nibbling, careful so as not to break the skin, but hard enough to send pulses of pleasure through my body and straight to my groin.

I bucked my hips up into his causing a groan from both of us at the friction and soon we were slowly grinding against each other, I still fully clothed, but it wasn't enough. My hands untangled from where they had been in Jasper's hair, sliding down his chest and pushing him up a little so that I could grab the hem of my t-shirt and yank it up over my head, throwing it God knows where as I pulled him back against me, moaning at the skin to skin contact.

The slow pace of our love making was completely disregarded as desperation took over and soon I was just as naked as he had been after his swim as our bodies jerked against each other in a frenzy of lust and love.

Jasper pulled away for one-hundredth of a second (thank God for Vampire speed) to grab the lube and in mere moments was pushing a finger into my entrance. I groaned at the feeling as a second and then a third joined them, preparation time shortened greatly by our Vampirism, and soon I was moaning in complete ecstasy as his fingers brushed against that little bundle of nerves that sent pleasure shooting up my spine.

I groaned in disappointment when he withdrew his fingers only to moan in complete delight as he pushed into me, inch by marvellous inch until he was fully seated within me. He stopped briefly so that I could adjust to his presence, and I melted some more because of the love behind that one action, even though I could take him without the preparation because of my Vampirism he still took time to look after me.

I was brought back out of my thoughts as he began to move, rocking slowly before the lust took over once more and he began slamming into me, harder and faster, hitting that spot over and over again bringing me closer and closer to that edge before, sooner than I would have liked, I was falling over the cliff into pleasure hazed oblivion, Jasper not far behind me.

Jasper collapsed on top of me after a few moments, both of us panting unnecessarily as we came down from our high, his head resting against my chest as I brought a hand up to run through his hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day darlin'," Jasper whispered against my hair after a while as we lay curled up around each other. It still amazed me that after all this time he still had his broad southern accent, but boy was I glad for it...I mean it was sexy as hell. I smiled as I tightened my hold on him, placing a gentle kiss against his hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jasper."

* * *

So there's my Valentine's Day one-shot...a nice little surprise for you all and something that will hopefully tide you over as you wait for updates, I know I'm such an unreliable writer but hopefully I will have updated at least one of my fics by the end of the week as I am on half term. Anyway I hope you enjoyed in and of course comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also I've got a challenge going for all you Slash writers out there, so head over to my profile to find out all the details.

Multi x


End file.
